


【带卡ABO】你是要1个我7次，还是7个我1次?

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 堍堍堍堍堍堍堍 X 卡 （7v1）出场堍：五代目土，上忍土，紫袍土，十尾土，阿飞，白发土，少年土。7个奇迹堍堍换装容易，塑造7重人格很难！由于内容过于肤浅，所以我试图简单的情节里加入复杂的人物性格刻画（弱弱问一句，有这个必要么？）如有不合逻辑之处请多见谅！
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【带卡ABO】你是要1个我7次，还是7个我1次?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinjiNaoshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! ❤❤❤

暗部队长旗木卡卡西写轮灼灼，万花筒术式启动，一招神威片刻取了对方项上人头。

暗杀任务结束了。

到家时已是深夜，上一支抑制剂的功效消逝殆尽。被药物强行压制的情欲隐隐燃着，而身边Alpha贴上他嘴唇的热吻，无疑让这团烈火烧的更加旺盛了。

“你走了这些天的，都要一起补上。”五代目宇智波带土咬着他的耳垂低声说。

“不行……”他欲纵还迎的推开五代目，“明天早上你要去上班，我要出任务……按你一晚上七次的节奏，明天的事情都要耽误了……”

“别逞能了。你现在这个样子，晚些时候还是会求我的。所以，你是要一个我七次……”五代目挽起暗部的手，拖长了音调，“ **还是要七个我一次？** ”

*

“七个带土？！”

卡卡西瞳仁深深震颤。再次睁眼已降临于神威空间之中。

五代目飞速结下印式，一瞬之间，卡卡西被数个相似的人形包围。Alpha红豆糕味道的信息素铺天盖地的袭来，浓郁于以往数倍的刺激充斥着Omega的鼻腔，渗透入他的血液里，唤醒他原始的欲望。

众人上下打量着这具春色诱人的胴体，一个个露出赏悦的神色，像一群猛兽虎视眈眈的注视着束手就擒的猎物。五代目静静的站在一旁，任凭他们七手八脚将暗部的衣服一件件剥光，大片光滑的皮肤在暗中熠熠发光，暗部黑色的长裤被撕碎丢在地上，一只大手抓住他硬挺挺的性器，一边上下撸动，一边揉搓着他滴着水的龟头；其他若干只手玩味的游走在他全身上下暴露之处，肆无忌惮的抓捏他的乳头，把他的臀肉掐的变了形，在他大腿内侧来回摩挲……

卡卡西不知道有多少根手指插进了他的后穴，只觉得后穴随着手指的侵入而不停的膨胀，直到狭窄的甬道里无法再容纳更多，那些人才悻悻住手。肉壁里一根根没有分寸的手指毫无章法的抠弄着，每一寸肠壁都被那些手指勾的吐露出淫水；而未能进入他的手指则在外面勾勒着穴口的形状，亦或是将流出的淫水涂抹在他身上。

在这样的爱抚之下，没有任何omega是可以受得住的。卡卡西呼吸乱了节奏，他深喘着气，拼命汲取着让他沉醉不已的气息。像是被催情的迷药蛊惑，他不由得抓起胸前那只手，插进对方指缝中，引导对方在自己胸口画出迷乱的轨迹。他甚至开始想要自渎，嫌弃对方撸的慢了，便主动扭动腰肢配合。

那副平日里清冷而寡淡的身子在众多Alpha齐力撩拨之下一点点失控，看得人打心眼发馋。

这时，从暗处生出几根藤条，藤蔓将卡卡西的四肢紧紧缠绕，又将他托举于半空中，一段粗壮的树干从他身下凭空长出，好似床榻让他得以躺下，茂密的枝叶是拥有灵性的生物，细细刮弄他的皮肤。

“阿飞暗恋前辈十几年了！”一个带着橘黄色螺纹面具，身着火云袍的家伙尖声叫道，“阿飞等不及了！阿飞要来了哟！”

阿飞解开裤子，把自己高昂的性器插进水淋淋的小穴里去。

“带土！让他走！”卡卡西摆动着手臂求救。他从未见过阿飞，虽然那性器与他的alpha分毫不差，但他仍然感觉自己在众目睽睽之下被痴汉被强奸一样。奈何敌不过自家alpha的信息素，在阿飞闯入时他竟乖巧的紧缩着穴口。

紧致的小穴激的阿飞直哆嗦，他横冲直撞，没几下就急慌慌泄在卡卡西身子里，正如他所说，他等不及，射的很浅。卡卡西微微动了动，几乎全都流到外面。

阿飞沮丧着脸，说没有要够，还想再要，却被一个上忍模样的带土凶巴巴的推开了。藤条随之散尽。

上忍带土看上去大约十八岁，相貌与十年前的五代目如出一辙。黑色护额遮着一只眼睛，另一只眼睛里闪烁着晶莹的泪花。当他靠近卡卡西的时候，卡卡西本能的环上他的腰，犹如环抱十年前的五代目。

他跪在地上，把身子紧紧贴在卡卡西身上，带着哭腔撒娇：

“帮帮我吧卡卡西，我在发情期呢……真的忍不住了……”

发情期？他是omega吗？不是的，omega不会对另一个omega发情的，也不会像他一样如此渴望占有另一个omega。

难道说……

他是个非典型哭包alpha！

“呜……我这么喜欢你，你为什么都不肯给我呢！”平日里霸道的alpha，哭的像个小孩子。

“带土……不要哭……我都给你的……”卡卡西柔声哄着带土，扶着他晃晃悠悠的身子让他进到自己身体里。

“呜……不够不够……再给我一些好么……”上忍带土把脸埋进卡卡西颈窝，泪水簌簌落在卡卡西颈间，肩膀随着啜泣一抽一抽。

哭归哭，带土腰身之下着实威武。他抱住卡卡西后背一鼓作气闯进去，二十出头的青涩莽撞少了一分如今五代目的奇技淫巧，引得卡卡西微微蹙眉。带土哭的更凶了，瘪着嘴一脸委屈埋怨卡卡西不喜欢他了。

卡卡西连忙拱起腰送上去：“你是我的alpha啊，我怎么会不喜欢你呢！”

带土泪眼汪汪凑到卡卡西脸颊旁边，湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭过卡卡西侧颜。卡卡西忍俊不禁，曲起手指勾他鼻尖 — 这样的带土，也未免太可爱了。

正直发情期的alpha，遇到自己发情期的omega，信息素交织在一起擦出干柴烈火，一发不可收拾燎燃整个神威空间，熊熊烈焰汹涌激荡。

“卡卡西！我要标记你！你做我的omega，一辈子不许跑！”十八岁的带土拥着穿越时空的恋人，哭着鼻子，红着眼，信誓旦旦的许下一生的承诺。

卡卡西看了看身上的人，柔柔笑着：“笨蛋带土，现在的我，十年前就被你标记过了。”

而且，十年前的宇智波带土，也是这样对他说的。要他做他的omega，一辈子不许跑。

“真的吗？”哭声戛然而止。带土吸了吸鼻子，怔怔看着卡卡西。

“我怎么会骗你呢？”

“是真的！是真的！”

带土再深入一些，便发现时空彼端被自己标记过的印证，喜极而泣释放出年轻的冲动，强而有力如同澎湃的脉搏。他的omega以流水般的温柔回应着，身下一股一股涌动的暖流黏着在alpha小腹。

哭包带土粘在卡卡西身上半天不肯移步，其他人急不可耐的将他拉开。一个满头白发的带土走上来，半边身子灰白而无血色，像是生命被抽干了一半。他深邃的眼眶凝聚着愁苦，目光却出乎意料的温柔：

“卡卡西，我是个罪人……我万劫不复，死有余辜，如今只剩下你了……” 白发带土俯于卡卡西身上，深沉的说。

“我不知道在你的世界发生了什么，可是如果你真的是带土，你就永远是我的英雄。”

“答应我，好好活着。”白发带土吻在卡卡西发梢，吻的轻盈又凝重。

“我答应你。”

“我愿意把一切都给你……”白发带土宽衣解带，用下身微微研磨着穴口。

“我知道的……”

“卡卡西，我真的好喜欢你，我好爱你。”白发带土缓缓挺进，胸口波涛般起伏。

“我也爱你，带土。”卡卡西想把最美的情话都讲给他。

“我爱你爱的发狂……”滚烫的性器把一片赤诚尽数交于内壁。

而这样的绕指柔情，转瞬之间被凌冽的兽性吞没。

当十尾人柱力靠近的时候，一阵异乎先前的肃飒之气骤然升腾。他的身体已兽化变为青灰色，半身龙鳞。那双眼睛仍是带土，却无半分带土的温柔，桀骜的瞳眸里闪着噬骨寒光。

人柱力一言不发，径直从背后将卡卡西按倒在地。他以十尾神兽之势凌驾于卡卡西身上，妖魔般深红的性器悍然刺进雪白的肌肤，犹如魔鬼的杖戟穿透天使的羽翼。撼天动地的力量令人毛骨悚然，非人的暴虐几乎把卡卡西碾成粉末。

卡卡西无助的趴在地上，无处施放的惶恐凝聚在苍白的指节上，每一条神经随着每一块肌肉不可抑制的抽搐。头晕目眩之中他恍然觉得自己不再是带土的恋人，仅仅是他泄欲的玩物。

身上猛兽频频发力，将他骨骼节节震碎，磅礴的性器穿肠破肚。这一次，他真的要死了。

行将在即，人柱力拔出性器，一脚踩在卡卡西脸上，他咆哮着抖动肉棒，浓密的精液如瀑布飞流直下倾泄于肌理分明的后背，又将剩余的液体在臀缝间蹭了蹭才缓缓退后几步。

身着紫色战袍的鸢接踵而来，把趴在地上的人踢的翻了身，满目鄙夷的放着狠话：

“我这个人爱洁癖，不喜欢用别人用过的脏东西。”鸢捏了捏卡卡西丰满的臀肉，厌恶之中添了一分淫糜，“不过你不一样，你呢，骚的我看见你就想上。”

说着他一跃骑在卡卡西身上，翘开膝盖把自己塞进去。他眯着眼皱起眉头，一副欲仙欲死的模样，下半身分明纹丝不动，却只见卡卡西平坦坚实的小腹突突的涨了起来，像是骤然间怀了六个月身孕。

生殖腔里一阵异样的温热，涨得要把肚皮撑裂 — 那绝非普通的射精，没有人可以一次射那么多。

鸢尿满了整个生殖腔。

他抽出阳具，得意的往卡卡西隆起的小腹上轻轻按了一下，琥珀色的液体从小穴里汩汩流出，在身下灌注出一条潺潺的河流。那景象甚是奇妙，像是一个男人从小穴里排尿一样。

“洗洗勉强还能用。”

“别碰我！”今生从未被人如此玷污过，卡卡西愤恨至极，一下一下用力挤压着小腹，想把秽物都挤出来。

“你这个没人要的野狗，也就只有我愿意上你。你应该跪着谢我！”

“滚！”卡卡西的挣扎无济于事，他被几只手合力按住，动弹不得。

鸢骂骂咧咧操干着，胯下掀起阵阵狂澜。

“哎！你的狗怎么这么难操！我他妈都进不去！”  
“这么紧是要诚心夹死我么！”  
“哎我说那边那个，你操了这么多年，都没给操开了？活儿不行呀……”

鸢继续在卡卡西身上兴风作浪，间隙中白了一眼旁边眉头紧锁的五代目，低吼一声，加剧速度猛烈抽戳。

“你别说，多操两下还真的挺爽……唔……”

“带土……救救我……”

“我就是带土！”鸢怒喝。

“你不是我的带土！”

“倒也是，我比他活儿好太多！你是不是快爽死了！”

“一点都……不爽……”卡卡西咬紧嘴唇挤出几个字来，苍白的嘴唇上渗出殷红的血。

“谁他妈过来把这张贱嘴给我堵住！”

身下一阵狂暴的躁动，肠壁都要被捣拦了。卡卡西歇斯底里的哀嚎被一根迎面而来的性器塞上，在鼓鼓囊囊的口腔里化成一声惨淡的呜咽。

“你别动，含着就好。”那是五代目平稳的声音。

感知到那是他的五代目，卡卡西顿时温驯了许多。身下的操插猛烈如地震海啸，可含在嘴里的肉棒似乎有安抚的作用，他抓住五代目的手，用舌尖一点点扫着每一条战栗的青筋，尽心尽力为他的火影服务。

鸢欲焰嚣张，卡卡西泣不成声的哽咽着，股间软肉近似糜烂，僵硬的性器在空中无依无靠的大幅摇摆，无节制的捅捣让他不可救药的痉挛，脊背从地上弹起来，又由着重力摔回地上。

迷离中他瞥到五代目因自己而扭曲却深情的残影，顿觉如雷电劈中，酥酥麻麻的感觉沿着尾椎霹雳般打过，他叫的震耳欲聋，叫声随着身体而颤抖。快意与尿意混合在一起，难以言喻的怪异感将他浸透。一道乳白色水柱从马眼里迸发而出，进而转为澄黄，淫糜的汁液放荡不羁，喷泉一样源源不断高射出来，淋淋漓漓洒落，交合之处黄白交汇的飞沫将性器黏在穴口。

“宇智波带土，我把你的狗操漏了。”

鸢不屑一顾哼了一声。

被操到失禁，本该感到羞耻，可卡卡西却木然了。他依然含着肉棒，迷迷糊糊一口一口吃着，双腿在余波之中一抖一抖，更多尿液从他疲软的阳具中喷涌出来，淅淅沥沥的四下流淌。

他被操射太多次，射的阴囊干瘪下去，但仍然一次又一次的为一个又一个带土硬的不能自已，一次又一次一滴不剩的射给带土。这样还不够，敏感点被疾风骤雨般暴击，他的肠壁里面兴奋的发抖，连绵不绝的潮吹让他心智尽丧，以至于此时他只觉得撕心裂肺的爽，根本顾不上从鸡巴里流出来的到底是什么。

众人看着他戏谑的笑着，恶声谩骂着他，骂他不要脸，骂他淫荡无耻，骂他是条被操尿的贱狗。其中还有阿飞操着滑稽的腔调阴阳怪气的说“前辈发情好骚哦！”

尖锐的耳鸣刺穿骨膜肆虐啸叫，他脑中嗡嗡作响，只觉得那些脏话都是对他的赞赏。

鸢抽身而出，掰开卡卡西的臀瓣，向大家展示着被他操的合不拢的小穴，穴口被性器撑的浑圆，保留着性器的形状，鲜美粉嫩的肠肉一览无余，像一朵娇艳的花朵火辣辣盛开着，中心分泌出丰盈的花蜜，混合着新鲜的精液一股一股流落。

诸多alpha群起而攻。更多的肉棒迎上来，蹭过白浊的黏液当做润滑，再次插进他充血的小穴里抽动，其他的数根则抵在他身上各处泄欲，或是对着他自渎 — 手臂，脖颈，小腹，腰背，都被当做飞机杯一样使用。两边的乳尖都被贪得无厌的嘬吸着，嘬的他手足无措，濡湿的胸口让他误以为自己产出了丰润的奶水；性器也被人玩弄于鼓掌之中，他翻着白眼两腿乱蹬，嘴里含含糊糊嘟哝着不知所云的音节，铃口再度吐出些稀释的白沫，也不知那算不算是射精了。

他们把他推起来，他无力的跪着，后穴里的阴茎滑落出来，性器的主人欲求不满，又抓住他的头发把性器塞进他口中，怼进嗓子眼里的深喉把他嘴巴操的涎液横流，一阵阵干呕让他翻江倒海，想把五脏六腑都呕出来。另外两人见势也将性器打在他嘴角，寻着缝隙把自己送进他嘴里。卡卡西手忙脚乱的照顾着每一根性器，左右手各擒着一只，葱白的手指优雅而纤长，如今沦为肉穴的替代品。他轮流将他们塞进口中，忘情的吞吞吐吐，突兀的喉结上下跃动。

引以为傲的自持和不可一世被肆意践踏，他却权当自己是一条摇尾乞怜的狗，就算尊严扫地，就算神志模糊，他也费尽力气想要讨好每一位贵客。

拜宇智波带土所赐，他的双膝红的发肿，白皙的身上淤青累累，齿痕与吻痕纵横交错。战场上的旗木卡卡西是何等威风凛凛，可在这个荒淫无度的夜晚，却只配做宇智波带土的身下败犬。六个形态各异的带土对着他寻欢作乐，他浑身上下里里外外，每一寸身体，都被这六人轮番肆虐，六根一模一样的性器争先恐后的享用着他。来自四面八方的精液一股一股浇灌在他身上，他像在淫海中沐浴过，湿淋淋如落水狗，浑身铺满了白浊。

即使拥有写轮眼，也无法分辨的清究竟谁是谁 — 是谁并不重要，那些都是带土，是他矢志不渝的带土。与其说他被这六人轮奸，不如说他正享受着六人份的宠爱。腺体兴奋的发痒，感觉被无数alpha同时标记。

**发情是每一个Omega的本能，而宇智波带土是旗木卡卡西的本能。**

厚重的情欲将卡卡西牢牢禁锢在一个只有带土的世界里，欢愉与羞耻来回推搡着他，撞碎他每一分理智。而这场游戏还在无休无止的进行，玩家越来越多。

“卡卡西？”

他银白的睫毛上被精液粘在一起，眼睛被迷住，恍惚之中听见一声稚气的童声。

“是你么，卡卡西？”少年歪着脑袋天真无邪的问，他疑惑的看着眼前的一切，显然不知道这里发生着什么。

“带土？”卡卡西愕然，隐约之中他辨认出少年带土的轮廓。少年穿着藏青色运动服，一副风镜挂在小圆脸上。

“这些人……他们是谁？”少年面对一片狼藉之景，声音瑟瑟发抖。

“带土！转过去！不要看！”

“你……怎么会这样？他们是在欺负你么？”少年难过的皱起眉头，风镜后面水汪汪的黑眸里尽是说不尽的忧伤。

“拜托了，不要看好么……”

卡卡西最最不愿的，恐怕就是让十三岁的带土看到此时的自己。尽管他知道这不是真的，但当他碰上少年明亮澄澈的眼神，却耻辱的抬不起头。

“卡卡西，不要怕！我来救你了！”

少年不顾他的阻拦，飞奔着冲过来想要将他从那群施暴的人中解救出来。可是当小带土的手指触及卡卡西的一瞬，整个人却如清淡的烟火消失在腥膻的空气中。卡卡西无措的伸出手试图挽留虚空的幻象，却只捞到一股青烟，他合上五指，仍是抓不住。

那一刻卡卡西心被掏空 — 记忆翻滚着冲击他模糊的意识，被封存的伤怀再次涌上心头，他仿佛再一次在神无毗桥失去了带土。

他污秽不堪的脸上，两行清泪缓缓滑落。

“我们待你这么好，可你还是忘不掉他么？”鸢冷冷的说。

“我在这儿。”五代目捧起卡卡西的脸，用袖口拭干他脸上的秽物，深吻在他唇瓣上，“我一直在这儿。”

“带土，别走……”卡卡西擒泪倒在五代目怀里。那个孩子，已经长成了可以保护他的男人，但他还是那么害怕失去他。

“我不走，我一辈子陪你。”五代目纵情吻上卡卡西的眼睛 — 那只曾经属于他自己的眼睛。

“带土，给我好么？”忠贞不渝的omega用气声哭诉。

五代目自然不遗余力的满足。他进入穴口时，那里已是一坨泥泞的烂肉，可他万般珍惜的缓缓深入，只感到身下恋人反噬一般牢牢把他吸死。他心头一热，把卡卡西抱在怀里，让对方坐在自己腿上，驾轻就熟的操纵着这副熟悉的身体。卡卡西下巴搭在带土肩膀，手臂绕在带土后背，膝盖紧扣在带土腰间，恨不得把自己揉进带土身体，融为一体。

Omega被榨干的性器逞能一样再次勃起，卖力为他的Alpha发情。五代目怜爱的握在手中抚慰，又放在自己小腹揉搓。

“阿飞又来了哟！”

耳畔响起尖锐的怪叫，又一根性器强行插入了狭窄的后庭，与五代目争夺。

“带土！我不要阿飞！我只要你！”卡卡西神色狰狞，疯狂在带土后背抓挠。

“阿飞要进来前辈的骚洞洞了哟！”阿飞喊叫着，率先顶开生殖腔柔软的入口，不由分说挤了进去。

“不要进来……”卡卡西苦苦哀求。

“前辈里面好骚好爽呀！夹的阿飞要受不住了，阿飞要射了哟！”

“阿飞！求求你！不要射在那里面！”卡卡西这一次是真的心慌了，他怕自己无从抗拒阿飞。

“呜呜……阿飞被前辈嫌弃了呢……”

对于五代目的爱恋和对于阿飞的排斥将他生生撕裂，臣服与抵抗势均力敌殊死抗衡。两条同样壮硕的性器在他甬道里并驾齐驱，此起彼伏，钝剑般来回穿梭。身体被锯断，肠壁被顶破，心肝脾肺在剧烈的拉扯中错位。甬道晦暗狭小，近似凌虐的对待自然疼痛难耐，但当五代目抱住他的肩膀再次深吻，他便被吮去了魂魄，身子一沉，坠入一场盛大的欢宴。痛感化为双倍的快感纵贯全身，一粒粒毛孔张开，热血倒流回颅。

“带土！带土！我求求你！我不想要阿飞！”卡卡西声嘶力竭拼命抵抗阿飞，一遍遍唤着带土。他竭力抱住带土，如溺水之人攀住求生的浮木，“我只想要你！我怎么能怀阿飞的孩子呢！我要怀你宇智波带土的孩子！”

他已经被带土操的透透彻彻，恨不得将心撕碎给他。哪一个omega不想为自己的alpha生养后代呢？要是在这狂野的夜晚能有带土的孩子，该有多好啊！

“你不是想要我的孩子么？”

那是带土的声音，蛮横却又宠溺。

“你给我生一窝！”

阿飞骤然消失了。

现在的卡卡西，被五代目完完全全的独占着。灵魂，身体，心，统统归属于五代目。

五代目拧紧眉头，忘乎所以的登顶。Omega温润的生殖腔似乎整夜都在虔心等待他的临幸，轻轻一触便大张四开，让他全情倾注于其中。

*

暗部队长昏迷在火影的臂弯里，嘴角挂着一抹朦胧的微笑。他合上眼，从一个梦境进入另一个梦境。梦里他依稀听见五代目问他“到底喜欢哪一个我”，问他“下次还要不要”。

他漂浮在五光十色的梦里，沉沉睡去。

“七个我一次，还是一个我七次”，是一个让人困扰的选择。


End file.
